Bat-Crazy Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sasha wonders if Whampire is ticklish in his bat form. Is he? Rated T.


**Okay, since Whampire got almost the same votes as Snare-Oh for being the most ticklish alien (the mummy alien was ahead of the Vladat by one point), I decided to do a tickle story with Whampire too. And here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bat-Crazy Tickles<strong>

Whampire got home from a good day at work and was looking for Sasha. She had told him she'd be at the Mansion waiting for him and he was eager to see her and kiss her. He didn't see her and stopped by Frankenstrike's lab.

"Frankenstrike, have you seen Sasha?" he asked his friend.

The large alien shook his head, hiding his smile as he watched Sasha come up behind Whampire. "Sorry," he said. "I haven't seen her."

Sasha quickly did a nerve pinch on Whampire's neck, startling him, but he fell asleep faster than he could move. Sasha giggled. "It is ready?" she asked Frankenstrike, who handed her the collar.

"It will keep him in one form and shrink with him and he'll only be able to revert back if you release him from the collar," he said, giving her a remote as well before picking up Whampire and carrying him upstairs to Sasha's room and they put the collar on after putting on some special ropes that Sasha's uncle made that were for enemies that could alter their size.

"Thanks, Frankenstrike," she said and he left.

* * *

><p>Whampire woke up and wondered what was going on and suddenly found himself turning into his bat form against his will. That was when he noticed the collar Frankenstrike had shown him a few days ago that could keep someone in one form. "Oh, no," he said.<p>

A familiar giggle sounded and he saw Sasha come in with a grin. "You're so cute in your bat form, Honey," she said with a smile. "I wonder if you're as ticklish in your bat form as you are your normal form."

Whampire let out a squeak of fear at that, which made Sasha smile. "Uh, Sasha," he said. "Uh…"

He couldn't finish his train of thought as Sasha reached down and began tickling his stomach with one hand, making Whampire burst into loud laughter as he struggled, but the ropes held him even in bat form. He realized they were the ropes the Jocklins had made for someone who could change their size.

And Sasha was taking full advantage of his helpless state as she tickled him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Sasha! Please!"

"Who's my ticklish little bat?" she teased in a singsong voice that made Whampire laugh harder. "The tickles are driving him batty!"

Whampire now really couldn't take it as Sasha's teasing only increased the tickles to where it was driving him batty, no pun intended. "Sasha, please!" he squeaked before going limp.

Sasha, startled that he had gone limp, immediately pressed the remote to release the collar, which made Whampire turn back to his normal form and she pressed another remote to release the ropes that held him. "Whampire?" she asked fearfully. "Honey? Are you okay?"

Sasha was close to tears when he didn't answer and she thought she had made him pass out, but then felt two strong hands grab her and Whampire opened his eyes. "Got you," he said with a smile as he then pinned Sasha and began tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed and tried to escape, but Whampire was too strong and wouldn't let her up as he then lifted her shirt and made her shriek as he blew raspberries into her stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," he teased her with a smile. "Now who's being driven batty by the tickles?"

Sasha couldn't answer as she was laughing too hard and Whampire smiled and stopped, seeing that she had enough and he released her, only to then help her up and hold her lovingly and she snuggled into him with a hum of contentment. "I guess we can both get driven batty by tickles, huh?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "Yes, we can," he said. "But I don't mind it."

"Neither do I," she said as she tilted her head up to him. Seeing what she wanted, Whampire kissed her and accepted a French kiss from her, giving her a French kiss in return as they lay together on the bed, focused on just each other, not know that Rachel and Frankenstrike were watching them.

"They're both bat-crazy," said Rachel with a smile. "But I'm glad, because they're also happy."

"Yes," said Frankenstrike with a smile.

Rachel then reached in quietly and closed the door so it was open only a crack to give Sasha and Whampire some privacy. Then she and Frankenstrike went about their day as Sasha and Whampire felt the love between them deepen with each loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. I just couldn't resist.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
